Ash Vs. Evil Dead (Orlando)
Ash vs. Evil Dead (Orlando) was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was based off of seasons 1 and 2 of the TV show: Ash Vs. Evil Dead. It was located in the Parade Warehouse and was the comedy house of that year. History and Location On July 27th, 2017, Universal announced that a haunted house based on seasons 1 and 2 of the Ash vs. Evil Dead TV show would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "ED", as it is an acronym for Evil Dead. The house would be located in a building called The Parade Warehouse. The Parade Warehouse was a very large warehouse built to hold the various parade floats used at Universal. After the Superstar Parade was added, Universal had to build a structure to put the excess floats under, as both a haunted house and all of the extra floats from the new parade could not fit in the warehouse. Description You'll howl with terror and laughter as you witness Ash battle demons and deadites armed with his fueled chainsaw. Media Description Ash Vs. Evil Dead.Based on the story of Ashley J Williams,who's been kicking deadite ass in michigan,for the last 30 plus years.Based and taken from the stories told from the producers and the designers of The Evil Dead,Evil Dead 2,and Army Of Darkness,as well the show on STARZ. You will laugh as much as they scream,as you'll go through the house.If you haven't seen the show,please check it out.And if you have seen the show,Yes. Ashy Slashy is in the maze!- A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Experience Facade The facade is the demolition derby that was seen in the TV show. Ash's bloody Oldsmobile is outside behind a chainlink fence. They played scenes of the TV show on a storage container outside. Also, towards the end of the facade there is a storage container that spurts fire. Haunted House After entering the Parade Warehouse you enter Ash's trailer where you see Ash talking about how this was your lucky day. Then out from behind a hanging sheet, a possessed Vivian jumps out. Ash then shoots her with his shotgun and she tumbles back through the sheets. After exiting the trailer you enter the bathroom of a bar. In one of the stalls you can see Ash decapitating a girl on the toilet seat. Also in the bathroom running out of a boo-hole is a man screaming "Ashy Slashy's going to kill us all!" After that you enter Pablo's grandfather's home where you see a possessed Kelly jumping out from behind a curtain. Entering another room in the same place you run into Eligos who jumps out to your left. You then enter the morgue from season two of the TV show and three of Ruby's Spawn jump out. Entering the coroners workplace you see many dead bodies (One has the Necronomicon shoved in it's chest) and a possessed Lillian jumps out from behind a curtain. You then see Ash Williams getting his head shoved up a dead corpse's butt because of a demonic force. After that you are outside the cabin. Right as you leave the morgue a possessed Lacey carrying her dad's head jumps out from behind a fence. When you approach the cabin Ash bursts out of the front door. You then start walking towards the shed where coming from behind the shed Heather jumps out screaming before she is pulled back by a demonic force. Entering the shed you see the decapitated head of Linda (Ash's Ex-Girlfriend) in a vice talking to you as you walk by. Entering the actual cabin Ash is standing there with a chainsaw. Then out of a door a possessed Amanda jumps out and says "Hello Pussies" before retreating. Entering the basement of the cabin you run into Tanya stuck in a bear trap, a possessed Henrietta, a skinless Baal, and Pablo with the cover of the Necronomicon stuck on his face. You then enter the final room where Ashy Slashy pops out from above a fence and starts talking to you. After that you go into an outdoor section where Ash is at a party in Jacksonville. He then uses his chainsaw hand to cut open a keg of beer and everyone cheers. Quotes * "Mommy shoulda' taught you to knock."- Ash Williams. * "This may not seem like it but this is your lucky day. My name is Ash Williams. I'm here to save the world from evil"- Ash Williams in his trailer. * "Yo, Granny. Hope you took your Geritol. It's time to dance!"- Ash talking to Deadite Vivian while he shoots her. * "You're one dirty, dirty girl Amber"- Ash while he cuts Amber's head off. * "Ashy Slashy's gonna kill us all!"- Guy in bar. * "Buena, buena, medicina. Buena, buena, luz divina. Buena, buena, medicina. Buena, buena, luz divina"- Brujo * "Humanities time is at an end. Your soul will be mine"- Eligos * "Yeah, that's it! Run home and cry to Mamma! You tell her Ashley J Williams is looking for her."- Ash Williams * "Look who it is"- Deadite Lillan * "Oh, no. No, no, no. No, no. Not up the butt! Not up the butt!"- Ash Williams inside the dead guy's butt. * "Oh god! I'm in the butt! I'm in the butt!- Ash Williams inside the dead guy's butt. * "Oh Look! He does have a backbone after all"- Deadite Lacey * "Tag! You're Dead!"- Deadite Lacey * "Give me a break I got one hand"- Ash Williams * "Oh, my God!"- Heather. * "Don't you love me anymore? Why are you being so mean?"- Linda. * "You left me here Ash. We had a life planned."- Linda. * "I'm gonna be like a ninja loosing his virginity. Quick and discrete"- Ash Williams * "Hello pussies!"- Deadite Amanda * "Let's have some fun!"- Deadite Henrietta * "Help me! Please!"- Pablo * "Oh, Kinky! Wish I had my fluffy cuffs!"- Ashy Slashy * "Somebody... likes it... rough! Safe word, safe word!"- Ashy Slashy * "Don't be so pissed. Some people pay good money for this sort of thing y'know"- Ashy Slashy * "Peekaboo. Wanna play?"- Ashy Slashy * "Someone needs to wash your mouth out, kid"- Ash Williams * "I'm gonna be honest with ya, I'm not drunk enough to know if this is good-wierd or bad-wierd."- Ash Williams * "Honey, I'm home"- Ash Williams * "Yeah. Lookin' good."- Ash Williams * "What. You've never seen a guy with a chainsaw hand before?"- Ash Williams * "Come on. You know you want a piece of this"-Ash Williams * "Jacksonville, Florida. It's everything I ever dreamed of."- Ash Williams * "Groovy."-Ash Williams Scareactors * Ash Williams X6 * Deadite Vivian * Nerdy Boy * Deadite Kelly * Eligos * Demon Spawn X3 * Deadite Lillian * Deadite Lacey * Heather * Linda * Deadite Amanda * Tanya * Deadite Henrietta * Skinless Baal * Pablo * Ashy Slashy Pictures Layout for Ash Vs. Evil Dead.png|The layout for Ash vs. Evil Dead (Orlando) Ash Williams.png Ashy Slashy.png Eligos.png Ash Vs Evil Dead Facade (Orlando).png Outside of Ash's Trailer.png Inside of Ash Trailer 1.png Inside of Ash Trailer 2.png Mommy shoulda' taught you to knock..png Ash Williams 4.png Deadite Vivian.png Deadite Vivian (Orlando).png The Bar (Ash Vs Evil Dead).png Screaming Guy (Ash Vs.Evil Dead).png Entrance to Brujo's Shed.png Deadite Kelly.png Inside of Brujo's Shed 1.png Inside of Brujo's Shed 2.png Ruby Spawn (Orlando).png Inside the Morgue 1.png Inside the Morgue 2.png Deadite Lillian.jpg Deadite Lacey.png Heather.png Linda.png Deadite Amanda.jpg Tanya.png Deadite Henrietta (Orlando).png Baal.png Pablo (Orlando).png Ashy's Lair.png Ashy Slashy 2.png Jacksonville.png Ash Williams 5.png Jacksonville,Florida.png HHN 27 Media (Ash Vs. Evil Dead).jpg Ash Williams In Jacksonville.jpg Ashy Slashy 2.jpg Ash Williams Inside The Cabin.jpg Ash Williams At The Cabin.jpg Ash Williams Cutting Off Ambers Head.jpg Heather Close Up.png Deadite Lillian Close Up.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Morgue Prop.png Eligos Close Up.png Poor Tanya.png Linda!.png Ash Vs Evil Dead Scareactor Reward.png Deadite Kelly and Deadite Lacey.png Deadite Kelly Close Up.png Tanya 2.png Tanya 3.png Tanya 4.png Tanya 5.png Chainsaw Hand.png The Sculpt Of Deadite Vivian.png My Names Ash Williams.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Orlando.png Ash's Car The Delta.jpg Heather Close Up 2.jpeg Ashes To Ashes.jpeg Linda 2.jpg Linda 3.png Ash Williams Cast Change 1.png|Ash Williams. Ash Williams Cast Change 2.png|Ash Williams. Tanya Cast Change.png|Tanya. Heather Cast Change.png|Heather. Deadite Lacey Cast Change.png|Deadite Lacey. Deadite Vivian Cast Change.png|Deadite Vivian. Eligos Cast Change.png|Eligos. Demon Spawn Cast Change.png|Demon Spawn. Bloody Delta.jpg Linda's Room Reward.png Eligos Mask.png Heather and Tanya Fan Art.png Ash Williams 3.png Linda 4.png Deadite Lillian Close Up 2.png Deadite Kelly Close Up 2.png Deadite Kelly Close Up 3.png Henrietta 4.png Henrietta 5.png Deadite Henrietta 6.png Eligos 2.png Eligos 3.png Eligos 4.png Eligos 5.png Eligos Reward.png Ash Vs.Evil Dead Wallpaper 1.png Ash Vs.Evil Dead Wallpaper 2.jpg Ash Vs.Evil Dead Wallpaper 3.jpg Ash Williams Fan.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Reward 2.png Heather 3.png Ash Williams 11.png Ash Williams 12.png Ash Williams 13.png Selfie with Ash.png Deadite Amanda 2.png Deadite Amanda 3.png Deadite Henrietta 7.png Tanya 6.png Ash Williams 14.png Demon Spawn 2.png Eligos 6.png HHN 27 Tribute Store (Ash Williams).png HHN 27 Tribute Store (Ash Williams) 2.png HHN 27 Tribute Store (Ash Williams) 3.png HHN 27 Tribute Store (Ash Williams) 4.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Reward 3.png Pablo 2.png Amanda's Corpse Prop.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Character Stage.jpg Deadite Lillian 2.png Deadite Kelly 8.png Ashy Slashy 3.png Eligos 7.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Cast Change 1.png Ash Vs. Evil Dead Cast Change 2.png Tanya 7.png Tanya 8.png Ash Williams 28.png Ash Williams 29.png Ashy Slashy 4.png Ash Williams 30.png Deadite Vivian 9.png Heather 4.png Heather 5.png Tanya 9.png Ashy Slashy 5.png Ashy Slashy 6.png Ash Williams 31.png Deadite Vivian 10.png Nerdy Boy.png Demon Spawn 4.png Deadite Lillian 5.png Deadite Amanda 5.png Skinless Baal.png Baal 1.png Ashy Slashy 7.png Eligos and Baal Cast Change.png Deadite Henrietta 10.png Ash Vs Evil Dead Tables (Orlando).png Ash Williams 32.png Tanya and Deadite Vivian Cast Change (No Mask).png Deadite Henrietta Cast Change (No Mask).png Neon Bar Sign (Ash Vs. Evil Dead).jpg Eligos 8.png Demon Spawn 5.png Tanya 10.png Deadite Amanda 6.png Deadite Lillian 6.png Deadite Lillian 7.png Pablo Cast.png Videos Ash vs Evil Dead haunted house at Halloween Horror Nights 2017, Universal Orlando LOW LIGHT POV Ash vs Evil Dead Maze Highlights Halloween Horror Nights 27 Ash Vs Evil Dead 4K Haunted House Walk Through POV Halloween Horror Nights Universal Orlando HHN 27 HHN 27 Ash vs. Evil Dead Maze Highlights at Universal Orlando Ash vs Evil Dead highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2017 Universal Orlando Halloween Horror Nights 27 Ash vs Evil Dead House Walkthrough 2017 Ash Vs. Evil Dead - Universal Orlando Resort STARZ Ash vs Evil Dead House Reveal Halloween Horror Nights 2017 Music STARZ Ash Vs. Evil Dead: Entrance/Queue: *Stranglehold - Ted Nuget *Vehicle - The Ides of March *Highway Star - Deep Purple *Renegade - Styx *Don't Stop Believing - Journey *Loose - The Stooges Interior: *Journey to the Center of the Mind - Amboy Dukes *Space Truckin - Deep Purple *Ace of Spades - MotorHead *Is It My Body - Alice Cooper *Back in Black - AC/DC *I'm Your Puppet - James&Bobby Purify Soundtrack Ted Nugent - Stranglehold The Ides Of March - Vehicle Deep Purple - Highway Star Styx - Renegade Journey - Don't Stop Believin' (Audio) Loose (Remastered) Journey To The Center of the Mind Space Truckin' complete - Deep Purple Motorhead - Ace Of Spades + Lyrics (HQ) Is It My Body AC DC - Back In Black Lyrics I'm Your Puppet Trivia * In the bar scene there is a bulletin board. On the bulletin board is an advertisement that advertises a woman named Mary Agana who is a babysitter. Mary Agana is the real name of the Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear icon: Bloody Mary. * Right before you enter Pablo's Uncle's house, there is a cow skull with the symbol of the Goblet from Iron Bone Gorge a.k.a Blood Thunder Alley. * In the cabin, there was a turkey carver that appeared in the Halloween Horror Nights 23 haunted house, Evil Dead. Category:TV show houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Parade Warehouse Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27